spongebobfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Ridder SpongeBob en de draak
'Ridder SpongeBob en de draak '(Engels: Dunces and Dragons/Lost in Time) is de tiende aflevering en tweede special van seizoen 4. De aflevering is in het Engels gelanceerd op 20 februari 2006. De aflevering code is 66. Inhoud Spongebob en Patrick haasten zich naar de voorstelling Middeleeuwse Momenten in een nagemaakt kasteel. Je wordt eerst verwelkomd met een ridderhelm (een luidspreker waarbij de klep beweegt). De poort gaat omlaag totdat de slotgracht overbrugbaar is. Een wachter (vrijwilliger die er eigenlijk weinig zin in heeft) verwelkomt hen in het kasteel, wat Spongebob en Patrick leuk vinden. Patrick kijkt naar de voorstelling met een hele biefstuk. De koningin moet de koning wekken, nadat het trompetgeschal heeft geklonken. De koning heeft even een probleem met de microfoon, maar opent dan toch de voorstelling. Spongebob en Patrick bieden zich overdreven aan om de arena binnen te mogen, dus worden zij uitgekozen. Spongebob en Patrick denken dat dat leuk gaat worden, maar ze moeten zelf de ridders spelen en tegen elkaar het steekspel uitvechten. Ze schrikken van de snelheid van de paarden en laten de lansen vallen. Patrick vliegt recht door het dak en Spongebob even later ook. Er ligt een hooiberg op de plek waar ze landen, maar ze vallen op de harde grond. Er komt een leger ridders op hen af en ze vinden het goed nagespeeld (ze weten niet dat het de echte Middeleeuwen is). Spongebob heeft geluk dat het zijn helm en niet hijzelf was die werd doorgehakt. Ze worden gegooid en opgesloten in een kerker. Donkere ogen kijken door een schuifje. Spongebob en Patrick vinden de kerker goed nagemaakt (er liggen skeletten en er hangen scherpe kettingen). In een hoek speelt een inktvisnar op een klarinet. Spongebob en Patrick denken dat de inktvis Octo is, maar in werkelijkheid is dit zijn voorouder. Omdat de nar (Occie) zegt dat het de 12de eeuw is, weten ze nu dat dit de echte Middeleeuwen zijn. Het gebied rond het kasteel wordt aangevallen door een gigantische kwal. Alles wordt vernietigd, zelfs de bowlingbaan. Ze willen niet weg voordat Occie ook vrijuit mag. Ze laten hem spelen voor Koning Krabs, een voorvader van meneer Krabs. Koning Krabs is bang voor de tovenaar Planktonius (voorouder van Plankton), die in de zwarte toren zit. Spongebob, Patrick en Occie komen aan bij Koning Krabs om Occie klarinet te laten spelen. Hij zingt en danst en doet kunstjes om de koning te vemaken. Ze beledigen hem om moeten daarom worden geëxecuteerd. Prinses Parel wijst hem op de voorspelling, die op de glas-in-loodramen staat. Spongebob en Patrick zijn diegenen (volgens de voorspelling) die de reuzekwal zullen verslaan. Prinses Parel wordt meegenomen door de reuzekwal, terwijl Spongebob op het punt staat geëxecuteerd te worden. Maar Koning Krabs komt aanvliegen en de guillotine valt kapot. Koning Krabs is ten einde raad en vraagt wie zijn dochter kan redden en het licht straalt op Spongebob en Patrick. Koning Krabs vindt dit en laat hen op reis gaan (met speciale toestemming). Hij zegt dat ze zich goed moeten voorbereiden op de slechte Planktonius. Koning Krab vindt een glasscherf van het glas-in-lood met daarop de voorspelling dat hij hen eruit moet schoppen. Maar Spongebob en Patrick gooien zichzelf eruit. Occie mag ook mee op reis. Het trio gaat eerst langs bij de smid om wapens en andere uitrusting te halen. Patrick doet een helm over zijn helm, maar Spongebob doet het hele harnas aan. Spongebob krijgt een zwaard, maar vindt dat te zwaar. De smid zoekt iets anders en vindt een kwallenvisnet, waar hij goed mee overweg kan. Planktonius kijkt door zijn glazen bol (gebaseerd op Karen) naar het reizende drietal en houdt Prinses Parel vast aan een paal. Het blijkt dat de reuzekwal van Planktonius is. Bij de ingang van het landgoed van de toren staat een reusachtige ridder. De ridder is een eekhoorn, die eigenlijk Sandy is. Hij gaat in gevecht met haar en gebruikt karate. Spongebob wint uiteindelijk omdat Sandy buiten bewustzijn raakt. Patrick krijgt haar door gorgelen en spugen weer bij bewustzijn. Sandy wijst hen de weg naar de toren. Sandy bedenkt een plan waarbij Spongebob, Patrick en Occie gevangenen zijn die naar Planktonius moeten worden gebracht. Wanneer ze binnen zijn, rent Spongebob keihard de trappen op omdat hij Prinses Parel hoorde schreeuwen. Na een tijdje wordt hij erg moe van het traplopen en loopt erg langzaam verder. Eenmaal boven plet hij Planktonius, die hem daarna raakt met zijn laserstraal, maar deze is niet krachtig genoeg. Sandy bijt het touw daar en Prinses Parel valt door de toren naar beneden. Spongebob wordt uiteindelijk geraakt door de vuurstraal van de reuzekwal en Planktonius denkt dat hij die had afgevuurd. Occie probeert de kwal rustig te krijgen met een optreden, maar hij wordt ook geraakt. Sandy wordt vastgegrepen en door de straal geraakt en Patrick na een vluchtpoging ook. Spongebob herinnert zich zijn kwallenvisnet en gebruikt het om de kwal te vangen. Ze denken dat het is gelukt, maar de kwal breekt toch weer los. De kwal pakt een Krabburger en eet die, Patrick vindt dat erg, maar Spongebob ziet daar juist de oplossing in. Koning Krab bakt de Krabburgers en ziet er het idee om er een zaak met te beginnen wel in. Spongebob en Patrick krijgen een optocht, maar de toeschouwers vinden Occie's klarinetspel niet om aan te horen en een toeschouwer gooit een steen in de klarinet. De paarden ggoien Spongebob en Patrick terug naar Middeleeuwse Momenten, waarbij Occie ook is meegevlogen. en:Dunces and Dragons es:Tontos y dragones fr:Bouffons et dragons pl:Matołki i smoki pt-br:Masmorras e Dragões ru:Недотёпы и драконы Categorie:Aflevering Categorie:Seizoen 4